


Back to December

by belizafryler (embracedself)



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Light Angst, Reunions, reunion kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-14 05:21:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20268631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/embracedself/pseuds/belizafryler
Summary: Was it too late for a forever with the one she loved most? Kara had to know.





	Back to December

**Author's Note:**

> I think this may be the end of my Taylor Swift/Supercorp spam for the middle of the night but don't count on me holding myself to that promise

Kara didn’t know where she was running to until she was halfway there. All she knew was that she couldn’t stay in the building with Mike Matthews for another second. He’d been cheating on her, all this time. He’d wanted her, he’d wooed her— he’d gotten her from the clutches of another woman, one who would have treated her well. And then he’d cheated. Kara was disgusted, not only in him, but herself as well.

She’d been awful to Lena. She didn’t know what was going to happen when she reached the little house that Lena frequented most out of the multitude of houses that woman owned. Kara was almost smiling fondly at the memory of Lena’s ridiculous amount of houses, when she remembered why she was running so far and so fast. 

She ran flat into the door, not knowing how close she was — too caught up in her own thoughts. Then she began to bang on it. “Lena. Lena, please.” _Lena, please. Freedom isn’t anything if it isn’t with you. Freedom without you is barely a life._

“Do you have any idea what the time is?” Kara almost fell over as the door was thrown open. Relief made her give a giddy laugh. Lena had answered the door.

“Forty eight- no, forty nine hours since you told me I was making a mistake. Forty seven hours, and fifty eight minutes since I knew you were right. Listen, Lena. I know I made a mistake. I should have— I just should have trusted you. I shouldn’t have blocked you out, even if I wanted him. But the truth is, I don’t. I—“ Kara was rambling. Lena almost let herself be pulled into that cute ramble.

“You made your choice.” Lena reminded her stiffly, her arms around herself.

“If we loved again, I swear I’d love you right.” Kara whispered. “But if the chain’s on your door, I understand. I understand, Lena. I just…. Had to tell you.. I know. I know what I should have done now.”

“And what is that?” Lena blinked back tears. She didn’t want to let Kara see her cry.

“I should have taken you into my arms just like this,” Kara stepped forward. Slowly. She didn’t want to startle Lena, of course not. “And put my lips on yours. Can I, Lena? I know you loved me then. Did I break it?” She asked miserably. “‘Cause I know I loved you then. And I love you now. If you’ll let me.”

“Kiss me.”

And so she did.

**Author's Note:**

> P.S. If you enjoyed my work, please consider donating to my ko-fi.   
https://ko-fi.com/victoryveins


End file.
